


no silêncio, uma catedral

by DuendeJunior



Series: 15 Brigadeiros - Céu [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 15brigadeiros, Angst, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, just a little bit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No dia em que se despediu de seu pai, Arwen Undómiel também deu as costas para o mar. - Tema: Mar - Set: Céu</p>
            </blockquote>





	no silêncio, uma catedral

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic pro desafio da comunidade 15brigadeiros.dreamwidth.com (venham participar também, etc).
> 
> Finalmente postando o tema que me fez decidir qual set do desafio usar, haha. Achando ainda um pouco dramático demais, mas é difícil não ser dramática quando se trata de Tolkien. Eu acho, pelo menos.
> 
> Título retirado de "Catedral", na versão de Zélia Duncan. Fic não betada, qualquer erro encontrado é culpa minha mesmo.

Era a primeira vez que Arwen chegava tão perto do Mar desde a partida de seu pai.

Se manter distante se tornara fácil no momento em que ela entendeu como usar sua posição de Rainha de Gondor e Arnor. A coroação de Aragorn como Rei e seu casamento com ele haviam marcado o final de longos anos de dor e perda, mas não o final dos trabalhos. Havia muito a ser reconstruído e supervisionado, e o reino ainda se acostumava com a nova extensão de seus territórios. Era possível evitar as visitas diplomáticas a Dol Amroth e Umbar se ela soubesse escolher de antemão as causas a apoiar num momento específico - e, mesmo que nunca tivesse conseguido se expressar por completo, ela sabia que Aragorn a conhecia o suficiente para entender. E nos casos em que não era possível, os dignatários já sabiam que a Rainha preferia as câmaras dos palácios com vistas para a cidade e suas colinas, o mais distante possível do oceano e do cheiro de sal - cuidados redobrados quando a notícia de sua gravidez foi anunciada.

Mas naquele dia em Dol Amroth, quando o pequeno Eldarion puxou seu vestido e disse que não era justo que ela fosse a única a não ver a praia e que eles deviam ir, ela se viu aceitando o convite.

A areia era fofa sob seus pés, grudando na barra de seu vestido e na roupa de Eldarion, e o vento embaraçava os cabelos finos da criança. Firmamento e água compartilhavam do mesmo tom naquele começo de tarde, o azul brilhante de um dia sem nuvens, se estendendo até onde a vista alcançava - e continuando, ocultos dela mas visíveis para quem navegava.

Arwen se perguntou se seus pais enxergavam o mesmo céu e o mesmo mar que ela, e se Elrond havia contado de Eldarion a Celebrían. O que sua mãe poderia ter dito, feito, pensado quando soube que a filha fizera a mesma escolha de Lúthien e que o Mar se fechara para ela.

Andaram por alguns metros, com o menino mostrando pontos que o pai lhe mostrara e contando coisas que o pai lhe contara enquanto tentava escolher as conchas mais bonitas para dar de presente à mãe, enquanto Arwen o observava, ainda encantada com aquela nova vida trazida ao mundo por ela e Aragorn.

Então, de repente, Eldarion a deixou para trás e correu, parando num ponto à frente, onde as ondas quebravam na areia e molhavam seus pés.

Por um momento, Arwen não o viu no presente, mas sim no futuro - alto e majestoso, a coroa alada de Gondor descansando sobre cabelos negros salpicados de prata, enquanto fitava as águas com os mesmos olhos do avô. E ao mesmo tempo o passado cantado nos salões de Elrond se misturou com a imagem, e ela via Tuor sozinho na areia cinzenta do crepúsculo, logo após Ulmo se erguer das ondas e despertar seu anseio pelo oceano.

Foi com clareza que lhe veio a realização de que Eldarion estava destinado a ser o rei navegante de Gondor e Arnor, aquele cujo coração marítimo faria com que as frotas do reino se equiparassem à antiga glória de Númenor. E foi com igual clareza que sentiu que aquelas mesmas águas - que no passado se quebraram em ondas aos pés de Tuor, que no presente se misturavam à areia - levariam seu filho dos Círculos do Mundo.

Todos que descendiam dos elfos que já haviam feito a Grande Jornada uma vez estavam fadados a amar o oceano, Galadriel a dissera uma vez após mais um pedido de histórias sobre seus anos de juventude em Alqualondë, antes da queda de Fëanor.

\- E quanto a mim e meus irmãos, nanadhril? Nós, que descendemos de você, mas também de Lúthien e Beren e Tuor e Idril? - Arwen quisera saber. E Galadriel lhe sorrira como havia sorrido em várias ocasiões, com grande amor e grande tristeza.

\- Aqueles que descendem de Lúthien podem escolher dar as costas para o Mar. Mas aqueles do sangue de Tuor também podem escolher a ele, e nunca mais pisar na terra firme a leste de Aman.

Ela andou até o filho com passos largos e se abaixou para abraçá-lo, ocupando seus pensamentos com o peso dele em seus braços, com a curta frase de repreensão por ele ter corrido para longe dela e perto da água, com o fato de que ainda o veria crescer e formar sua própria família antes que o destino se abatesse sobre ele.

Que aqueles anos passassem como os anos dos eldar, ela desejou enquanto voltava para o palácio. Que ela não tivesse que, mais uma vez, entregar sua família para o oceano.

**Author's Note:**

> *nanadhril: termo sindarin para "avó materna", encontrado [aqui](http://www.openscrolls.net/forum/viewtopic.php?t=1452). Outros termos foram formados e usados em outros fóruns, se bem me lembro, mas achei que esse se encaixava melhor na relação de Galadriel e Arwen (fora que era o mais bonitinho).


End file.
